Joren: The Benovolent One
by Gojiman
Summary: This particular story is based on the re-originated origins of Godzilla 1998 and I created this story based on this character without the elements of Godzilla and. It is a very unique read!


**Joren: The Benevolent One**

Written by Barney Buckley

Email Address – bbuckley .com and newjerseyboy

The 2 images used for this story are altered by Barney Buckley however they are separate creations from other artists. The baby Joren is called Chibizilla and this was created by Cryshade and the Joren Junior and the adult version of Joren was created by AlmightyRayzilla and used for viewing purposes only.

* * *

The location is the Arctic shelf where there are gigantic glacier type mountains located in the northern region of the shelf. It is a night sky that seem so calm and peaceful with the water splashing around however that will soon change because the night sky suddenly glows a bright red orange and we see a meteor heading towards one of the larger glaciers as it immediately smashes into the glacier. It is because of the intense heat of the meteorite that it almost immediately starts to melt as streams of water flow from and around the meteorite down the glacier. This would be the scene as it would be two years later this particular area would have human encounters.

The new expedition would eventually show up to the Arctic shelf to grab some core samples and they would arrive to the Arctic shelf by way of an icebreaker that they call "The Magnus Danger" and the entire expedition makes it off the ship and start traveling for it would take them 3 to 4 hours to get to their destination and that would be the center of the shelf that they are taking a core samples from. Which is located around a mountain range of glaciers.

The leader of this expedition his name is Dr. Maxwell Smart he is the leader and climate paleontology and he controls the entire situation and how to get the core samples and along with him comes the expedition we have a young eager fresh out of college student who just became a doctor of the same field as Dr. Maxwell Smart she too is in climate paleontology. Along the way she is very curious and asks many many questions and Dr. Maxwell Smart has no problem answering them for he knows the knowledge that she gets she can take with her.

Dr. Maxwell Smart and the expedition finally make their way to their destination and they set up camp because they are going to be there for a couple of days. The Arctic shelf in itself is inexplicably a little warmer than usual so they set up a camp fire as they sit around the campfire they are conversing and laughing and having a good time. Dr. Samantha Bunsen is looking around and is amazed at the beauty of everything that she sees and then she suddenly looks over towards the glacier that seems to have some heavy damage to it and she looks at Dr. Maxwell Smart and said what is that warning in at direction?

Dr. Maxwell Smart looks directly in the direction that she is pointing and he becomes a very inquisitive as because he sees heavy damage that must have been done a few years back. They turned back around and said to each other maybe we need to head up there just to find out what is going on up there will do this first thing in the morning. Eventually the expedition heads back into their tents and their dwellings that they set up because in the morning they are going to be doing some core samplings and heading up to the glacier just to find out what is going on.

It is now 7 o'clock in the morning Dr. Maxwell Smart and Dr. Samantha Bunsen both have hot steaming coffee in their hands as they drink and plan their way up to the glacier. Dr. Maxwell Smart has one of his other assistance and his name is Jonathan Smoother this young man has studied dinosaurs and reptilian nature and behaviors. He has done many core samples with Dr. Maxwell Smart so…

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"Jonathan can you do me a small favor give me 3 to 6 tubes of the core samplings because I am getting ready to head up to that glacier with half of the expedition and with Samantha could you do this for me please?"**

**Jonathan-"Dr. that would not be a problem I will get right on it! Good luck on that glacier thing let us know what you find out there okay!"**

**Samantha-"we will Jonathan we will definitely keep you informed and this walk up to that glacier is going to take at least a half hour, but it has got our curiosity and we are very intrigued to find out what is up there and made all that damage."**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha grab everything they need for the hike up to the glacier as they take along with them three men from their expedition. As they are walking they are conversing and looking at the glacier at the same time it would be 30 minutes later that they would finally arrive on the edge of the shelf where the meteorite had crashed into the glacier. It is extremely slippery and has frozen over so the ice here is very slippery. With their pick acts and their spike shoes they managed to climb up only to see what looks like a black blob.**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"look at that Samantha that is the strangest thing ever seen it is very shiny and yet in looks and rubbery! What you make of that?"**

**Samantha-"Dr. honestly do not know what it is however as I get closer to it is still warm for some reason!"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-(startled by Samantha's movements as she gets ready to touch the blob like object) Samantha do not touch that!"**

One of the men from the expedition has a Geiger counter as a measure radio waves and find out that it has very little radioactivity. He looks at doctors Maxwell Smart and says that is hardly no radioactivity, from this thing sir!

**Doctor Maxwell Smart-"this is the strangest thing I have ever seen!"**

**Samantha-"I agree with you on that Dr. I have never seen nothing like this in my life!"**

Suddenly the blob like object begins to move just wants and startles everyone in the expedition as they now realize there is something inside that thing. They look intensely at the object again and all the sudden moves again. The object in itself seems to be like 10 feet long and maybe 8 feet wide. The expedition backs off because they are not sure what is going to happen next. What happens next totally surprises the expedition the blob like object begins to move rapidly as if it were like jelly suddenly it splits open and out bounces what looks like a T Rex like monster. At the same time they are totally amazed at what they see however they are afraid they might attack them so they hide behind some smaller ice rock formations the dinosaur like monster is having a tough time getting up because of the slippery substance inside this object, but it does manage to get on its feet and this particular creature is still wobbly.

As Samantha and the doctor and the rest of the expedition look at this creature it stands about 9 feet tall however it does notice it is very curious and it does not seem to be vicious at all. It is looking around and his new surroundings and begins to snap like a dog as it sniffs out the humans and is slowly approaches the humans and humans are back against the wall as they are afraid kill them and eat them for a snack however that is not the case. It approaches Samantha and it seems to murmur or whining like a baby as it imprints on Samantha and Dr. Maxwell Smart notices this and realizes that Samantha now has a friend. He begins to laugh at Samantha as she looks frantically at the doctor as if what am I to do now?

**Samantha-"Dr. Do you see this it seems that this creature does in fact like me?"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"I think that this creature seems to have them printed you as a parent, so guess what you are now a mommy! (He begins to laugh)**

Samantha is watching this creature very carefully as it is jumping up and down like a little child and whining and squawking Samantha realizes that this creature is not as dangerous as it looks. At least as far as we know. Samantha slowly stands up and starts to approach the creature in the creature's got the biggest cute his eyes as he looks at Samantha in a playful way. She looks at the doctor and then back at the creature very slowly she walks up to the creature and slowly puts her hand on his nose.

By doing this it was an absolutely crazy thing to do however she is absolutely amazed that this creature is taken to her in such a way. She starts to pet the creature as if it were a big dog. She then looks at the doctor and the rest of the expedition as they realize that this creature is not a threat it is just a very young dinosaur like creature that just wants to play.

**Samantha-"I think we need to give it a name?"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-(shakes his head as if she was crazy) go ahead Samantha, go ahead Samantha given a name!**

**Samantha- (put her finger on her chin and starts thinking and eventually comes up with a name) how about Jira or maybe Jirassus!"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"I think those names do not really match the friendliness of this creature it literally needs a friendly name!"**

**Samantha-"okay I have one more that just came to my mind and I see I think it would be a perfect fit how about "Joren"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart and the rest of the expedition shake their heads in agreement and say to themselves that is perfect. Now the question is what kind of creature is this because it does look like a T Rex however it is not directly connected to a T Rex it is possible that this creature come from another planet. Meanwhile Joren is bouncing around sniffing as it is very curious at his surroundings. Because the humans are now interacting with Joren and he knows is just a baby is going to stick his nose where it do not belong and they all know this. Well they pretty much know what has happened here and now they have a friend that they now have to take care of as they make their way back down the glacier back to the campsite.**

The expedition has down the glacier and they realize that Joren is following them down the glacier as well and that could present a problem with the other expedition if they see this baby creature there is no telling what the reaction would be like. Dr. Maxwell Smart looks at Joren and points back up the hill as if to say you need to stay. Joren looks up the hill then looks back down at the doctor and pretty much says let us get going here and the doctor realizes he is not going to be able to get rid of this guy. So they quickly agree that bringing into the campsite might not be a bad thing but they are going to have to leave him here and hopefully he will survive.

Meanwhile the expedition took a first glance and saw that Samantha and the rest of the crew are heading back however they took a second glance and realize there was something file them and they were startled by what they saw and as they got close enough…

**Samantha-"hold on guys Joren is not a threat is just a baby dinosaur like alien monster that we found up on the glacier and he has baby like features as well as behavior. Jonathan maybe you can tell us what we're dealing with here or something along those lines?"**

**Jonathan-(is hiding behind equipment) "are you sure it is not going to hurt us in looks hungry!"**

**Samantha-"I am positive it will not harm you it has been printed on me so I am like its mother let me prove it to you!"**

**Samantha turns around and walks up to Joren and begins to pat him and pat him like a puppy dog it suddenly has its tongue out and is panting just like a dog.**

**Samantha-"do you see is absolutely harmless. Come on over and pat him he is actually pretty cool!"**

Jonathan walks over cautiously and slowly puts his hand on Joren and comes to realize that is just a baby and it means no harm. Jonathan carefully examines Joren and realizes it does have T Rex like features and his behavior is that of a baby however it has reptilian features given an alien like look so it is deathly different than anything on the planet. It is nothing like he has ever seen before and he does notice that he is extremely warm so he goes and digs into one of his boxes and pulled out a syringe and hopefully get a blood sample from this creature. He sticks the needle and in Joren looks at him as if to say what are you doing it did not bother him but he did manage to get the blood sample.

He does manage to have a lab set up in one of the man-made buildings that they built on the site and he begins to test it and he got immediate results and he realizes that this blood does contain some rare cells that are very similar to the gigantic version of the apes seen here on earth. He has a very unique and similar cell structure so as possible that this particular creature could grow to a gigantic size. He approaches Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha and proceeds to explain the blood work.

**Jonathan-"I just examine the blood work for this particular creature and I have to say we could have some serious problems here because it has similar cells to that of those gigantic apes that we have seen here on earth. However its growth structure in the cells are double that of the gigantic apes and this could cause a problem because this creature could grow two gigantic proportions!"**

**Samantha-"oh my God! Do you think if we leave him here he will survive here?"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"whatever the case may be we cannot take him with us because if he does grow two gigantic proportions they will hunt him down and kill him, and honestly he has grown on me and I do not want that to happen! However there is no telling if he does grow two gigantic proportions he might escape the shelf and head towards New York or something we just do not know what he will do!"**

The entire expedition had agreed that they need to leave him behind so the world does not know about him they pack up their gear and the original location where the "Magnus Danger" is waiting for them as they begin to travel they can stop Joren from following them so they can somehow manage to hide Joren from the people on the "Magnus Danger". Before they can travel they go somehow distract Joren and they come up with the ideal of using flares and shooting them at the glaciers making Joren head towards the glaciers and they can escape. They pack everything up in the snow sled which is a vehicle that is roughly 15 feet long and 10 feet wide and can move at very rapid speeds on the snow. Jonathan and Dr. Maxwell Smart set up there flare guys and immediately start shooting in concession all the flares towards the glaciers and Joren immediately is curious as he starts to run towards the flares and almost immediately themselves they jump into the snow sled and take off as such a rapid speed that when Joren notices them gone he just looks as if to say why did you leave me here.

Finally the expedition makes it to the ship they board the ship and they leave knowing that this creature is still on the Arctic shelf and in hopes it will remain safe, but no one really knows what happens after they have left the Arctic shelf. Meanwhile on the ship the crew gather around a dinner table as they begin to talk about what they see and they are very secretive about it because the rest of the crew on the ship are not aware of baby Joren. They carefully look around and they begin to talk about what will happen to this baby they call Joren.

**Samantha-(she looks directly at Dr. Maxwell Smart) What do you think is going to happen to Joren. Will it be okay there? I am not sure because it is just a baby.**

**Jonathan-"I was wondering the same thing being that it is so young what does it eat and will it survive there?"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"I am sure it will be fine because it did come from outer space, so I am sure this environment is not as harsh as probably from where he came from. However that could be wrong this could be a very harsh environment for him, but he is going to have to do the best that he can not to be discovered by any other human. Because if he does they will kill him!"**

Samantha and arrested her crew's master forced into the rigatoni's as they begin to much down some savory rigatoni with some great sauce and other crewmembers are dipping their Italian bread into the rigatoni's it is a yummy and delicious dinner. Meanwhile back on the Arctic shelf Joren is running around frantic because he just lost his friends and he is in a hostile environment according to him as he is afraid of all the noises as well as the eerie feeling. The winds are swirling around and it is scaring Joren to the point that is running around on the Arctic shelf and then suddenly he falls through the ice and into the water where he is floating around bouncing across the Arctic shelf. He is scratching at the ice and trying to slow down the process as in the water flow underneath the Arctic shelf push them from underneath the shelf. Joren realizes he can breathe underwater so he immediately calms down and begins to swim with the whales and other undersea creatures. While he is swimming he is feeding on the fish as he immediately comes across a school of fish he swallows a bunch of them. As he satisfies his hunger he begins to swim around in the ocean not known where he is going he is just simply enjoying the environment however he is making his way towards the coastlines of China.

Baby Joren is playing around with a sperm whale as a sperm whale is not sure what to make of Joren as Joren is swimming around he suddenly begins to shake and shudder as his body begins to grow because of the earth's environment the conditions are making him grow at a very rapid rate he was originally only about 10 feet tall he has now grown to over 50 feet as he is now a junior and now that Joren Junior has grown he can now swim faster in the ocean as he plays around with the whales as he bumps and tags them the whales seem kind of annoyed because he is still a child in a way.

Joren Junior is swimming in making his way towards China and as he progresses he gets close to the coastline where he popped his head up slowly out of the water as no one notices there is a beach full of people and they look a lot like his friends that left him on the shelf. Joren Junior as curious as he is swims a little closer as it creeps up on one of the swimmers who is floating around on a raft.

However the swimmer does not notice him because he is just looking at him and he blinking his eyes as he looks around he then looks back at the swimmer and nudges his raft that he is floating on and it startled the swimmer as he looked around and he honestly thought it was a shark but there is nothing around to indicate a shark or anything so that man swim back to shore. Joren Junior went back into the ocean and proceeded to swim along the coastline as he makes his way towards a tropical cove he does not see any humans so he swims inside the cove as it is surrounded by giant rock cliff type formations as technically there is no humans in this area so he feels safe.

Within this cove there is a cave that is big enough for Joren Junior to slip in and take naps and sleep as he does this for a while. He would eventually go back out into the water and feed on the many schools of fish only to return and sleep like a piggy. No one notices his existence because he is staying away from anything human for some reason he thinks they are a threat with the exception of his friends when he was little.

Meanwhile in the Japanese waters of Japan there lies a small island which is roughly 341 mi.² in area it does have a military hive that is completely ran by the Japanese self Defense force as well as the Japanese state. This particular island is located in the Japan Sea the island is called Oki Island and on this island there is a lot of action going on as we make our way into the military hive and in the center of this military hive is a gigantic rock formation that has tubes and wires sticking out of it for constant monitoring.

Dr. Maxwell Smart and the rest of his crew finally make it to their destination and it is the paleontologist center of the world and it is located in Japan. It is 20 miles outside of Tokyo. And while they are there they are getting sudden tremors because Japan is shifting. However they continue to do their studies regardless of the situation. A military general for the Japanese Self Defense Force approaches Dr. Maxwell Smart and begins to have a very strange conversation with him…

**Gen. Fujimoto-(looks directly at Dr. Maxwell Smart and then back at Samantha) My name is Gen. Fujimoto and I am in charge of the military base located on Oki island and what I am about to tell you is going to be a strange conversation between the 2 of us and it can go beyond this point. Do you understand ma'am.**

**Samantha-"I do understand Gen. Fujimoto!"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"General what is it that you need from us. What do you have to say?"**

**Gen. Fujimoto-"Dr. there has been many many strange things going on here in Japan as well as all over the world there has been numerous sightings of Kaiju. Because of your studies of the climate I think they are coming out because of what is happening to this planet. My question to you is with your studies and research do you think that has anything to do with all the sightings of these Kaiju."**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"Gen. I do believe there is some connection with the climate of this planet as it is changing and I think because all of these Kaiju were hibernating they are now suddenly startled awake up is that what you are asking me?"**

**Gen. Fujimoto-(looks at Dr. Maxwell Smart urgently) Can you keep a secret? Because if you promise to keep this secret I will show you something is truly amazing now keep in mind when I said that Kaiju are being discovered all over the world it is not because they are alive they are still hibernating however they are hibernating in what is called it encrusted casing."**

**Samantha-"Excuse me general, but are you trying to say you have discovered Kaiju and yet they are not alive they are hibernating?"**

**Gen. Fujimoto-"That is exactly what I am saying Samantha!"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart- "To further answer your question about the climate in the ecological system of this planet it is possible that the planet is now becoming warm enough for these Kaiju to suddenly start waking up and hopefully that will not happen!"**

The general looks at both Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha and takes them to the airport as they head over to Oki Island they finally make their destination within 20 minutes of flight. There they take it you directly into the military hive where Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha see the most amazing thing they have ever seen and it looks like a gigantic meteor/rock formation however they have been told that there is life within this encrusted sphere. In the mines of Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha they are aware of Kaiju however they could possibly be from another planet as they have noticed with Joren. The question is will they tell the Gen. about Joren.

The general takes him on a tour and explains all the situations about this as a scientist together and around taking data as much as they possibly can to better understand this Kaiju however what kind of Kaiju is inside this fear no one knows. They tried to do a molecular scan however they cannot penetrate the sphere and Dr. Maxwell Smart continues to listen to the general along with Samantha and suddenly all hell breaks loose. Everyone is startled by a loud bang when they look up towards the sphere it has cracked open, but you cannot see in it is just a large enough crack were something could pop out of it. Eventually they would find out what kind of Kaiju is inside of this severe.

Gigantic huge clause reach up inside the crack enforce the sphere wide open as the Kaiju falls out and slides on the floor. Just by looking at this Kaiju it looks like it has got giant twining branches around his entire body and it seems to glow a bright green. The strange thing about this Kaiju is there is no origins to speak of it was discovered here on this planet inside of the encased sphere so the origins are unknown but most likely the scientist believe it is from outer space. The monster begins to stand out as it is still very weak and it does look around as it is very curious because it is a baby and it really does not seem to be a mean Kaiju however the future will tell us further of what this Kaiju will be like.

This particular creature does resemble the great god of China a Kaiju that help defend the earth back in the great Kaiju war were Gojimantus and the rest of his crew defended the earth. This great Kaiju is from China and they called him King Golodon, so they decided to give it a similar name and just simply call it Molodon because of the way that this monster is built it has large claws so it is capable of doing damage to other Kaiju's however these clause are capable of digging into the dirt so it is an earth dweller and it does have large twining branches wrapped around his entire body or what looks like it, so it is assumed that it does come from the earth and probably rested near trees or within a forest to give it that appearance.

The green substance is glowing with in its body they would soon find out what it was it is an energy source that gives this monster the capabilities of shooting green laser beams however they are not laser beams they are more like a straight mist that shoots at a very rapid speed as it was suddenly scared by a machine in the corner and immediately use his weapon on this machine and it totally deteriorated the entire machine into a puddle of liquid. This is an amazing weapon that they hope this creature will never use again if he gets startled it will use it.

Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha look hesitantly at this creature is walking around getting familiar with his environment and it brings them back to when they 1st saw the Shoren it had baby features and was very curious as it looked at Samantha and Dr. Maxwell Smart and continue to look around and play with things as a scientist would approach him as a no no no do not touch that he would look back at them as if to say why.

Molodon is a Kaiju that is standing around 20 feet right now and the scientist and I sure if this thing will grow however it does in fact begin to suddenly sprout up as the scientists are soon surprised that it did grow double in size it is now 40 feet tall and it almost hits the ceiling as they need to get this monster out of the hive and put it out in a fenced in area of the mountain ranges. One of the scientist walks over to one of the machines hits a big red button which automatically we hear loud popping noises and the people look to the right and noticed that the entire wall is sliding open. Molodon immediately notices the light and holds his hands to his eyes and he lets out a little cry as if to say ouch that hurt because he has not seen sunlight before.

Molodon is very curious as he walked slowly to the entrance he breeze in the air which is completely sweet and it immediately draws into the outside world as he looks around he begins to jump up and down with joy at the beauty that he sees. He runs around in the fenced in area and it is closed off to the public and snow and can see within this area the entire top area of this fenced in area is completely closed off with a military camouflage mesh, and this is because of aerial topography in case someone suddenly discovers what is down there they can see it.

The scientists are outside as they immediately study the behaviors of Molodon and yes as you guessed it is a baby in a lot of ways and it eventually will become a junior. It tries to climb the rocks that are closed off in the area because he is very curious to see was on the other side of the rocks however he keeps lying down the rocks even though he has those gigantic laws he does not exactly know what to do with them yet but they will soon find out.

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"This is a very unique Kaiju I have never seen anything like this. It is definitely resembled an earth dweller because of its clause, but those green eyes use in an alien like feature. This is a very unique looking Kaiju. Now whether it is a threat are not remains to be seen!"**

**Samantha-"I do agree with you Dr. it is very unique. My question to all this is what about Joren think he is all right!"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"Samantha I believe he will be fine I am sure he has survival instincts as we left them there for a very reason we do not need people to know he exists however upon seeing this new Kaiju there is a slight possibility that he might be discovered as we are now told that there are spheres all over the planet with these Kaiju in it!"**

Meanwhile back over in China were Joren has been for a while he suddenly peaks out of the water as we now already know he has gone through another change he is now a full adult Joren this particular monster now stands at a height of 350 feet tall and he can no longer sleep inside the cave because he is now too big so he remains in the waters of the Cove and he sleeps in the bottom of the Cove.

Back at the military base located on Okie Island the Kaiju Molodon is leaning against a rock sleep and taken a nice little nap and he begins to grow again just before this growth spurt he was 40 feet tall only this time he grows to over 300 feet tall this particular Kaiju skipped over its junior phase and went straight to its adult form. Is suddenly wakes up because it is so huge and heavy its footprints echo across the entire island as he is now big enough to climb over the rocks and he does so willingly and the scientists immediately run outside and realize it just made a mistake and now this Kaiju has escaped and there is no telling what it might do.

Molodon still has its baby like nature it is not an evil monster as we now see although it is a very curious monster as he checks out things while it is walking across the island it comes to the ocean. This gets the best to him you walked slowly up to the beach line sticks his hands and realizes that his claws are soaking wet as he is not sure what this material is what it does feel nice on his hands. He looks around he takes one foot and hesitantly stepped in the water as it is very cool and soothing he merely jumps and start splashing around as if he was a little kid in a swimming pool.

The scientist make their way to the beach as they try to lure Molodon back onto the beach as he is splashing around he looks at the scientist because they are screaming at him and he is wondering why they are screaming and they are pointing back to the it island but he is still confused as he begins to splash around he suddenly dips underneath the water and disappears. The scientist and expedition on the island realize now they have a problem.

Molodon a swimming around as he was originally in Japan and within a couple hours he made it to the Chinese coast where there Joren suddenly senses something huge is coming his way and he prepares to find out what it is. Molodon makes it to the Chinese coast and he to sticks his head out of the water and sees all the humans on the beach as he does remember the humans on Okie Island so he assumes that these are friendly people as well and he stands up and all the people are immediately scared at what they see they begin to run out of the water straight off the coastline and away from the beach. Molodon looks confused as if to say I just want to play with you.

Joren immediate leaves the Cove and heads towards the Chinese coastline were all the humans were as he swims he suddenly stops just a few hundred feet in front of Molodon as he is standing in the water he is looking at Molodon's legs and he slowly eases his head out of the water to look at what Molodon is. Molodon senses something large in the water and he suddenly turns around and notices Joren looking right at him. Joren realizes he needs to show himself he stands up and he is a lot larger than Molodon is Molodon looks up at him he is a very gigantic beast and we all know that Molodon has a baby's personality so he wants to play with Joren. He begins to jump around the water and Joren realizes okay that this is not an evil beast he is like a child and Joren realizes he has to do something with this creature and he grabs Molodon and Molodon realizes that he is just playing around so he is going to play a game with him.

Molodon breaks free of Joren's grasp as he jumps in and out the water he jumps on Joren as Joren is now becoming annoyed because of his childlike features. Joren grabs Molodon and throws him harshly into the water and Molodon gets up and realizes that Shoren is upset and he starts crying like a little baby. Joren looks at Molodon and shakes his head and then looks to the skies as why me. Joren realizes that he has to get this creature out here before the Chinese military discover his existence so he slowly walks up the Molodon still crying and reaches out and pats him on the back as if to say it is okay I am not mad at you anymore. Molodon comes to the realization that Joren is not upset anymore however Joren gestures to Molodon as he waits his hand as if to say you need to follow me.

They both slip under the water and disappear and because the air is no longer safe they disappear from the Chinese coast as they swim into the Atlantic Ocean. It would literally be 4 hours later after swimming that Joren and Molodon finally make it to the island that is not charted on any maps as far as people now there has been no existence of humans on this island and it is very similar to the Cove that Joren stayed at over in China. This might be their permanent home is Joren can get Molodon to understand that he cannot be seen by humans.

They make it inside the Cove and they both walk up onto the island and they walked through the island busting down trees and branches and anything it is in its path as they examine the island they come across a gigantic bunker. Joren is the wiser one so he holds Molodon back and communicate with Molodon through a telepathic link that only Kaiju's can communicate with each other and he begins to speak to Molodon and because Molodon is still childlike in behavior he has to be strict with this guy. He tells Molodon you need to stay back so they do not see you as there are humans over there and there is no telling what they might do to you or me so we need to just look on and watch what they are doing.

Shoren looks closely at the bunker and the bunker doors a wide-open and yes he sees a terrestrial life sphere placed on a platform and this particular spirit is larger than usual most of the spheres are not as this big this must have been a true discovery for the humans. Joren realizes this could be a threat and communication Molodon and said we need to head back further deeper into the island so they do not discover us as head back to the Cove. As they make their way towards the Cove Joren automatically walks back into the water and disappears under the water however he sticks his head back up because Molodon is not going back into the water and Joren communicate with him and says let us get back into the water and that is when Molodon says I am not a Kaiju that survives in water I can swim in water but I cannot survive in water. I am in earth dweller so we heads towards the cliffside and begins to dig deep as Joren watches him dig himself into the hole and the dirt falls back over top of him as he is buried without anyone noticing him as he begins to sleep. Joren realizes he is in earth dweller as he dips his head back into the water to sleep.

Meanwhile back on Okie Island the scientist and expedition are frantic as they begin their military might they board an aircraft carrier to search for Molodon and all the while they are searching for Molodon they are thinking about Joren or even if he is alive both Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha are wondering the same thing. They begin their travels across the waters as one of the scientists who worked on Molodon has brought to the attention of Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha that they can track this beast because of the energy that is it within this monster's body is like traceable gamma rays and for this reason they have a special machine that tracks anything with large amounts of Gamma Ray it is like monitoring sonar it just monitors gamma rays. They would be traveling for a couple hours when they notice on this Gamma sonar that this island has a large amount of Gamma radiation coming from it.

The expedition and some military people jump into this little boat as they make their way towards this island they begin to boat into the Cove, and they get out of the boat and they head towards the islands and they travel deep into the island as they are trying to locate the source of the gamma radiation and they make their way to the other side of the force line when they noticed the bunker and it is wide-open because they do not think people know about this they look into their binoculars and noticed a very very large terrestrial sphere and it is very similar to Molodon's however it is twice as large so whatever's in that sphere is going to be huge. As they look at through their binoculars they noticed the men that are soldiering around their and guarding the place are wearing uniforms from an old group from 60 years ago this particular Japanese force was an evil entity and they were called Kaiju- X.

Kaiju-X is an old military Japanese force that would create new Kaiju to attack the planet however they have been since demolished and not have been heard from in over 60 years because honestly people thought they were disbanded however from what they are saying they are not they are making a comeback. Dr. Maxwell Smart and the rest of the group turn around head back to the forest as they proceed to get back in their boat and warn people on the aircraft carrier of the impending danger that is going to occur when they make it to the Cove it is then suddenly the earth started to shake ever so slightly it was a slight tremor as they thought it was an earthquake however they look to the right and they noticed that the earth is moving as they hide behind a rock formation they are not sure what it is that is coming out of the ground.

The expedition look on and realize after the dirt has cleared from the Kaiju that is coming out the ground they realize it is there Kaiju Molodon. However he did in fact grow he is over 200 feet tall he is gigantic. Whether he is dangerous or not the expedition is hiding behind the rocks and they do not want to find out however Molodon notices the humans as he walks up and put his hands on the rocks and looks at the humans and recognizes the humans and lets out a happy cry with a laughter and they realize he is still a baby or a personality of something that is definitely not dangerous.

They slowly come out from behind the rocks and Molodon begins to jump up and down and the tremors are traveling across the island as Kaiju-X notices the tremors and they look at it as if it were an earthquake in the expedition realize if Molodon does not stop jumping is going to bring the attention to Kaiju-X and then they will all be in trouble. It is then the center of the Cove water suddenly splashes up in a gigantic dinosaur like T Rex like monster splashes up and looked down at the expedition and suddenly it was Joren and he lowers his head down to the expedition and remembers the expedition.

Dr. Maxwell Smart and Samantha are worried that this could be the Joren they left on the Arctic shelf it does resemble him in a lot of ways except this monster is over 250 feet tall. Joren lowers his head to the expedition and snaps and realizes it is their friends from the Arctic shelf now they are worried that Joren could be mad for them leaving him on the shell however that is not the case he knows that they are friends and they had good intentions. He stands up anyways his head back and forth as if to say I am happy you are here and then all the sudden he stops and looks at Molodon and communicates with Molodon and tells them you need to stop jumping up and down because you are bringing the attention of those people over there.

Molodon looks at Joren and looks back down the expedition and stop jumping. Joren continues to have a conversation with Molodon and forewarned him we need to get away from this island so they do not discover us it is then that Molodon comes to realize that Joren is there to protect us so he does exactly what he is told to do and he walked into the water and looks back at the expedition and waves to them on as if to say follow us they jump in their boat and they head away from the island just in time not to be discovered as they disappear away from the Cove it is then that a few men from Kaiju-X suddenly show up on the Cove only to discover nothing but dug up dirt which strikes them wrong and they head back and forewarned their leader that something was here and it dug itself out and now it could be on the island they are not sure. The leader is aware of the situation however he is too busy trying to concentrate on the terrestrial sphere that is located in the bunker as they tried to wake it up.

Meanwhile the boat and the expedition make it back to the aircraft carrier as they boarded they begin to warn the captain of the ship that there are 2 gigantic monsters just underneath the ship and they are waiting for whatever it is that we need to do with them.

**Col. Jacks-"What do you mean there are 2 gigantic Kaiju's underneath my ship? I thought there was only one Molodon?"**

**Samantha-"Col. we did not tell anyone but last year when we went on that expedition to the Arctic shelf we did discover a meteor located inside of an ice glacier and we did discover the fact that there was another Kaiju located in a terrestrial sphere similar to Molodon's. It was different I think it was alien like because this particular Kaiju that we did discover was wrapped in a tar like substance and there was nothing that we have here on earth so this particular monster that we did discover is from another world. We did not want to say anything to anyone simply because if they knew that this Kaiju did exist they would try to destroy it and that is why we kept it a secret."**

**Col. Jacks-"This is just wonderful. You now tell me we had 2 gigantic Kaiju and one is from another world. What is this world coming to?"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"the Kaiju that we discovered on the Arctic shelf has T Rex like features and we soon discovered that it did in fact escape from the Arctic shelf and was hiding over are in that island in the Cove's water and we soon discovered that it did grow it is now 250 feet tall. Joren is the name that we gave it before we left the Arctic shelf and he is bigger than Molodon. However one thing I have noticed about the 2 Kaiju's is they are very friendly toward humans so maybe we can use them for other purposes other than trying to destroy them."**

**Col. Jacks-"What could we possibly do with these 2 gigantic Kaiju's layout than trying to destroy things. Well are you going to tell me?"**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"I will tell you this Joren has in fact in printed on Samantha as its mother, so she can tactically control Joren and the monster Molodon will follow Joren because those to connect with each other and can communicate with each other and Molodon looks at Joren as a big brother this is what I got when we 1****st**** saw them in the Cove. Joren would look at Molodon and we kind of understood what he was doing and Molodon did in fact follow Joren into the water so we do have a connection between the 2 monsters!"**

The aircraft carrier is located a half a mile away from the island just out of binoculars site and suddenly they hear this loud explosion and everyone runs towards the port side of the deck and realizes that the island did have a mighty explosion as they see the explosion towering over the trees. Something went wrong on the island. As they are watching they suddenly see a huge gigantic Kaiju and it did in fact tower over the trees this Kaiju had to be over 400 feet tall this thing was absolutely huge. As they are watching this creature it suddenly sprout wings that seem to spread across the sky as it takes flight you could see its full form. This Kaiju resembles what looks like a Slattern and the tentacles and the immense size of the Kraken. After the monster leaves it disappears into the night sky the men aboard the aircraft carrier decided to go back to the island to see if there is any survivors and once they get to their destination they realize no one survived. It seems that Kaiju-X created something that eventually ended their demise. There were no survivors!

Meanwhile over the hazy skies of China it is very cloudy in Shanghai as people suddenly hear a loud boom in the sky as they look up into the sky they see what appears to be wings flying in and out of the clouds and soon enough they see a gigantic monster come crashing down directly into the city. It is King Krakalon with the beast running amok in the city this mighty beast is over 400 feet tall so he is destroying the buildings with great ease. Meanwhile on the coastal waters of China the military are aware of King Krakalon's destruction in Shanghai and they are wondering what it is they can do to stop this mighty monster.

Samantha goes to the doctor and proceeds to explain why not take both Molodon and Joren and pit them against this monster. I know this is a horrible thing to do because these 2 creatures are very nice creatures however I think it is the only choice that we had to stop this creature.

Dr. Maxwell Smart approaches the commander of his ship and proceeds to explain to him …..

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-"Excuse me sir! We all know that this monster King Krakalon is destroying Shanghai as we speak there are no conventional weapons that can stop a monster this size as we already found out because our jets are attacking it as we speak with little or no effect. My suggestion is to take Joren and Molodon and pit them against the monster and hopefully they can defeat this monster what you think?"**

**Commander-(looks at Dr. Maxwell Smart desperately) "That sounds like a logical idea! Because honestly I am at my wits end, and I really do not know what to do with that creature this seems to be the only logical choice."**

**Dr. Maxwell Smart-(looks at Samantha and then looks back at the commander) "Then let us do it!**

The ideal is to get Joren and Molodon to head into Shanghai to fight this monster the question is how we are going to do this. The idea came up that we have Samantha lead Joren into the city. Samantha runs out to the main deck and heads towards the bow section of the aircraft carrier and begins to scream and call out Joren's name as she knows he is nearby! Meanwhile a helicopter is ready for Samantha to board and fly into Shanghai while in the process of leading Joren into the city. Samantha keeps calling Joren's name and eventually we begin to see gigantic eyeballs coming out of the water very slowly as he looks at Samantha slowly rises out of the water and continues to climb towards the sky for what seems like Joren could touch the sky this is how big he is.

Joren looks at Samantha and Samantha looks at him as she starts to communicate with him and pointing her fingers in the direction of China and Joren somehow understands what it is she is trying to say and Samantha begins to board the helicopter and they take off. She heads towards Joren as if to say follow me and somehow he understands and begins to travel towards the shoreline of China. Joren makes it to the beach and steps up on the beach with a thunderous roar as each step shakes the entire area. Samantha knows that needing Joren into the city could be devastating however it needed to be done and she also knows that Molodon will follow Joren into the city and soon enough Molodon slowly rises out of the water and heads into the city after Joren. It would be 20 minutes later that Joren and Molodon are heading into the countryside towards the city as a make it to the outskirts of the city Shanghai is in total devastation because King Krakalon has destroyed much of the city!

Molodon looks at Joren as if he wants to play however Joren is disturbed by a presence that he cannot see. Molodon is too busy being childlike and he just wants to play to pick up any bad sense in the area however Joren is looking around very sharply and he does eventually see what it is that bothers him. King Krakalon is looking at both Joren and Molodon as if to say I will destroy you this is one evil monster!

Meanwhile Samantha is hovering over Joren and Molodon and realizes neither one of these guys have any special powers that we know of. According to the Chinese folklore there is a special beast that has the capabilities of merging with other Kaiju and it is believed that the green liquid within Molodon as did DNA properties that will change anything into something completely different however it has to be the monster Molodon's choice to merge with other creatures.

King Krakalon lets out a mighty roar and suddenly both Joren and Molodon are now aware of this creature's presence Joren begins to walk towards this monster only he is not as big as King Krakalon because King Krakalon is over 400 feet tall however because Joren has great jumping abilities and has a very highly impenetrable scales skin that he is capable of taken mighty impacts as King Krakalon has tentacles suddenly they swing towards Joren and grab and wrapped around his neck Dragon into the ground as he crashes into one of the tall skyscrapers that come crashing down on him.

Molodon just looks on as if it is say what are you doing Molodon looks very confused. Molodon is small and Joren he only stands around 250 feet tall but he does have running capabilities as well as gigantic club size hands however Molodon is a very kind Kaiju and does not have a fighting spirit unless provoked. Molodon approaches King Krakalon as if he wants to play however King Krakalon smacked him with one of his tentacles and he falls and is dragged across the ground as well. Molodon immediately jumps up and runs and hides behind the building.

**Samantha-(looks at the pilot and says) "Oh My God! This monster is unstoppable it just heard both Joren and Molodon with ease. Molodon is like a baby he does not understand why this creature is trying to hurt him!"**

**Pilot-"I am not sure what this monster is going to do and honestly I do not think these 2 monsters of yours is going to be able to stop this other monster."**

Molodon you can see his eyes have a constant fear in them and then suddenly his eyes started to emit a yellow hue. Because of the constant fear that Molodon is feeling the yellow hue is transforming Molodon mind wise into something a little more confident! His eyes suddenly turned yellow as his entire body begins to glow yellow along with the green liquid that flows within his body turns yellow and then suddenly turned back to his normal green and then suddenly Molodon stands up straight at Samantha and the pilot realize that this is a different creature now it looks at King Krakalon and comes out from behind the building he is suddenly now more confident and a little more angry at this monster as he begins to charge this monster. As he is charging this monster his hands suddenly turned into solid stone as he approaches King Krakalon he begins to punch him at a machine-gun rate slowly breaking down this monster and what one mighty points to its jaw knocks King Krakalon into some of the biggest skyscrapers in the area as he slides down the building to the ground the buildings collapsed onto King Krakalon!

Suddenly the rubble and busted skyscraper that lays on top a Joren begins to move and Joren digs his way out of the skyscraper shakes himself off and looks at Molodon as if to say okay you look like you have changed you seem to have more confidence. Joren approaches Molodon and Molodon looks at him extends his hand and shakes his hand. They both agree they will take out King Krakalon that is the idea for now. Suddenly King Krakalon comes out of the rubble of the collapsed buildings and lets out a mighty roar and suddenly his tentacles fly through the air knocking both Joren and Molodon to the ground again and suddenly wrapping the tentacles around both Joren and Molodon snack as he squeezes the life out of them.

Joren somehow manages to stand up and because he has great jumping abilities with the technical wrapped around his neck he begins to jump high in the air super stretching the tentacles only he cannot break them however he keeps trying and then he suddenly jumps up on one of the smallest skyscrapers and menaces to land on top pulling and stretching the tactical as tight as he can and with his mighty tail which has a blade like aperture at the end he suddenly with his tail into the tactical and slicing the tentacle one half and he removes the rest of the tentacle from around his neck. He then turns around looks at King Krakalon and jumps from the building onto King Krakalon. As he jumps towards King Krakalon they both fall to the ground and Joren begins to bite on King Krakalon shoulders and other parts of his body however King Krakalon is just a little too strong he throws Joren off at him as he crashes into the buildings next to him.

Molodon suddenly charges King Krakalon while he is on the ground jumps in the air and gives him a mighty elbow smash straight to the head and then Molodon gets on top of King Krakalon and begins to punch his head like a punching bag. Suddenly a whole bunch of tentacles from King Krakalon wraps around Molodon as he rolls off the King Krakalon and the tentacles tighten literally crushing Molodon and suddenly Joren gets up as he uses his tail to slice at the tentacles and suddenly more tentacles wraparound Joren as he falls next to Molodon and they are both trapped in these mighty powerful tentacles.

Samantha and the pilot look on as if to say I do not think these 2 are going to be able to beat this creature however it is then we see Molodon is beginning to glow again and the glow totally radiates his body where he is a bright green and then suddenly Molodon disappears from the tentacles of King Krakalon he is now in mist form and suddenly he is floating around in the air both Samantha and the pilot are amazed at what Molodon has done or has changed into and suddenly the mist hovers over Joren and the mist goes into Joren's mouth nostrils and any other porous outlets that Joren has and then suddenly Joren stopped moving it is then that King Krakalon releases his tentacles flies upward and lanced back on his feet.

King Krakalon lets out a mighty roar as if he was victorious however that would soon change as Samantha in the pilot begin to watch Joren he is suddenly changing and growing at the same time as his body morphs into a gigantic creature it no longer has the impenetrable scales and plates that were on his body is buying now seems more reptilian like and suddenly he grows gigantic dorsal plates that grow along his neck and tail and back. One of the weapons this monster has we do not know as of yet. But it is a different creature it no longer resembles Joren.

This creature stands over 400 feet tall and has an amphibious/reptilian features it has dorsal plates resemble that of gigantic fins that you would see on something that lives in the water and it also is humanoid instead of dinosaur like and that is where Molodon merged with Joren to get the combination of effects here. This creature also has great jumping abilities as well as along with being tail and it is very resourceful and very powerful. Other special weapons we are not aware of but it is a very unique and very amphibious looking monster. The monster's name is Jorodon simply because it is a combination of Joren and Molodon. The monster stands upright and looks at King Krakalon as if to say I am going to spank that ass.

Jorodon pieces back and forth examining King Krakalon and King Krakalon with his tentacles of flying all over the place because he is now nervous at what he sees it is something completely different and he is not sure what it is capable of doing. Suddenly Jorodon stopped dead in his tracks and leaps in the air lunges onto King Krakalon and locks on with voice like grabs and King Krakalon cannot shake this monster loose. The monster is roaring and squeezing at the same time you can hear crackling in King Krakalon's body plates as they are cracking under the pressure of Jorodon's immense strength. Meanwhile back at the helicopter with Samantha and the pilot are seeing this creature and they begin to wonder how this could be.

**Samantha-"What do you make of that? It seems that Molodon merged with Joren and now we have a Jorodon was a combination of both creatures and this creature seems to be very powerful!"**

**Pilot-"Wow that is amazing of never see nothing so huge and powerful my life look what is doing the King Krakalon!"**

Meanwhile Jorodon has somehow managed to squeeze King Krakalon so hard and suddenly release jumping off at him back onto the ground and King Krakalon is swaying back and forth and suddenly falls to the ground. Jorodon looks and waits patiently to see if anything happens and suddenly the tentacles come back to life wrapping his entire body will all these tentacles and trying to squeeze him however Jorodon is a much more powerful creature and the squeezing can only go so far as his immense strength he literally spreads his arms and legs and snaps the tentacles away as if they were paper.

It is then that Jorodon knew he had to get rid of this creature because it was relentless he suddenly starts to spin in his own tracks and he lets out a mighty green array of what looks like green darts coming out of his mouth as they begin to splash King Krakalon and destroyed his armor plating because the actual darts turn into an acid like liquid as he showers King Krakalon's entire body with this liquid and the monster is screaming in pain as he slowly dies and melts away to nothing. The monster is no more Jorodon takes 2 steps back lunges his head towards the sky and roars with a mighty roar that echoes across the entire planet.

Jorodon looks around at the destruction that has been caused by these monsters and then looks at the helicopter that is hovering and suddenly the house his head as if to say I just saved your planet! It is then that Jorodon looks into the sky and suddenly his body turned into a mist and Joren suddenly reappears and falls to the ground helpless and the green mist floats away from Joren's body and suddenly Molodon reappears and looks at Samantha and the pilot and then looks at Joren. He hesitates and does not move he keeps staring at Joren. Joren suddenly moves Molodon starts to jump up and down like a little child. Molodon is once again back to his playful personality and Joren manages to get back up on his feet as he suddenly roars into the sky and looks at Molodon as if to say thank you and Molodon says the same thing back. Molodon starts jumping around Joren as if to say let us play come on let us play. Joren looks at Samantha and the pilot and shakes his head and says to himself why me why me!

Joren looks at Molodon and says we need to go back to the ocean and he understands as they walk away Joren is walking away with each step is very thunderous while Molodon is jumping around and skipping all the way back to the ocean they both jump into the ocean and disappear. Meanwhile Samantha in the pilot make their way back to the aircraft carrier as they begin to get out of the aircraft carrier Dr. Maxwell Smart approaches Samantha and holds her gives her a nice big hug. Both Molodon and Joren swim around the aircraft carrier and then suddenly disappear into the water not to be seen until another story.

The End


End file.
